


Daddy in Training

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [22]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married and expecting their first child together, Tom expresses his concerns about fatherhood and Sam’s high-risk pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s up for some daddy!Hiddles? I am! Yes i got bit by the need to have him in a daddy situation. And then the pregnancy happened and oh my god I can’t take it. Here, take it, enjoy it and please don’t die. 
> 
> Also on my Tumblr

”Alright, bedtime, Kaydee-Cat,” said Tom. “Give your mother a kiss.”

Sam looked up from her book as Kadence came bounding over. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her into her lap as she hugged her tight. She didn’t miss Tom’s flinching slightly and rolled her eyes at him as he crossed his arms to cover it.

“Goodnight, Baby girl. You sleep good, okay,” she said.

“Okay. But Mommy? Can I watch a princess movie with Daddy Loki while I eat breakfast,” Kadence asked, her voice still babyish.

“Well, I don’t see why you can’t if he’s not at work. You talk to him about that.”

“Okay. Mommy? Can you make that salty stuff like Papa? It has the cheese in it and he puts eggs on his.”

“Cheesy grits? I think I can do that for you, honey. Now you get to bed and decide what movie you want to watch tomorrow.”

“But I already know! I want to watch  _Tangled,_ ” exclaimed Kadence.

“Again? But you’ve seen it a million times!”

“I know but it’s my favorite,” she giggled.

“Okay,  _Tangled_  it is then. But maybe you’ll consider watching  _Brave_  instead? You know, he’s half Scottish,” Sam said, pointing to Tom.

“Really,” Kadence squealed, looking to her step-father excitedly. “Are you Scottish too, Mommy?”

“A little bit. And a lot of other things too. And so are you, little one.”

“But we don’t talk like them.”

“No, but you know who can? He can and maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll do it while he reads your bedtime story.”

“Oh please, Daddy Loki! Please please please please,” she begged Tom.

“Of course, darling,” he said, grinning broadly.

Kadence threw her arms around Sam’s neck and squeezed her in that way that little children do that melts a mother’s heart and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, baby. Sweet dreams.”

Tom came forward and lifted Kadence easily into his arms. Sam couldn’t help but smile as she watched him carry her into her room. She was small for being five, but she had been born prematurely and she found it very endearing. She went back to her book, letting Tom have his nighttime ritual with Kadence since he didn’t get much time with her during the day. She continued to smile as Tom’s smooth voice, even so with a Scottish accent, drifted out to her as he told Kadence a story. At first she didn’t pay attention but soon it became distracting, especially as she realized that it was not one of Kadence’s fairy tale books that he was reading from.

Sam got up slowly and crept to into the hall and peeked in. Kadence was all tucked in and Tom was kneeling on the floor beside her bed. As she suspected, there was no book open in his hand. She listened intently, pleased to see Kadence so enthralled with his story, and quickly realized the story was  _Macbeth_. A watered down version of it, but still  _Macbeth._ She supposed that it was a little too adult for the child but then, she also trusted Tom’s judgement and knew he wouldn’t do anything she wouldn’t approve of. And Shakespeare, no matter what it was, was something she always approved of. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and just savoring the sound of the two interacting with each other. She couldn’t ask for a better man that what she had found in Tom. He’d always been kind and protective of her daughter, which was actually how she met him and she was grateful for that. Her own experience with her stepfather had been traumatizing to say the least and she knew she never had to worry about any of these things with Tom and it was a great relief.

“Goodnight Kaydee-Cat,” said Tom softly, returning to his English accent.

“Night,” Kadence replied through a yawn. “I love you, Daddy Loki.”

“And I you, pet.”

Tom came through the door, closing it carefully and Sam smiled up at him. ” _Macbeth_? Really, Thomas? You told my child  _Macbeth_  for a bedtime story?”

“Our child,” he corrected, effectively melting her. “And yes. It’s Shakespeare. You said you wanted her to be cultured. I left out the gory bits.”

“I heard,” she replied. “And in a Scottish accent to boot.”

“Naturally.”

“Did you remember Pooh Bear?”

“You expected less of me?”

“Never, darling.”

Tom smiled and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. He held her there for a moment before pulling her out of the hallway so they didn’t disturb Kadence. He went straight to the kitchen and she knew he was going in search of the cheesecake she’d made earlier. She followed him and leaned against the counter.

“‘Daddy Loki’” she asked. “When did that start?”

“Today,” he replied, cutting himself a slice of cheesecake. “She said she didn’t know what to call me.”

“I was worried that it would come up,” she sighed, watching as he gave her a look of pure bliss at the first bite. “But you handled it.”

“Well, yes. She felt bad for wanting to call me ‘Daddy’ and my name was too confusing for her because of your brother. So I told her to pick her favorite character that I’ve portrayed.”

“I’m surprised Prince Hal wasn’t her choice.”

“It almost was,” he chuckled. “She couldn’t decide between Hal, Captain Nicholls and Loki. She narrowed it down to the last two because she likes how nice Captain Nicolls is to Joey but she likes Loki because it’s a superhero movie. We almost had ‘Captain Loki’.”

“Awe that’s cute. Why didn’t it stay?”

“Because she  _wants_  to call me ‘Daddy’,” he said softly and paused, looking like he might cry. He swallowed hard and set the plate on the counter and crossed his arms. “So she settled on Loki because ‘Captain Chris’ is Chris Evans to her and she just cannot have two captains in her mind. She asked me if it was okay to call me ‘Daddy Loki’ and I told her that I thought it was a marvelous idea. I am, after all, the only one she’s really known.”

“Its still cute,” said Sam as she went to him, caressing his cheek. “And you have to be proud of me for raising a Marvel fan. She’s doomed to be a total geek like I was as a teenager.”

“Well, she won’t be alone,” he replied, pulling her close and putting his hand over her belly. “In six months, she’ll have a sibling to fangirl with.”

Sam smiled and nuzzled into him, a gentle warmth radiating through her from his hand. Her belly was still rather flat but that didn’t stop him from being affectionate towards the child that was growing within her. His child. He kissed her forehead as he rubbed her belly.

“Don’t you dare think for a minute that I missed that knee-jerk reaction of yours to putting Kadence in my lap, Thomas William Hiddleston,” she said firmly. “Do you not trust my judgement?”

“Of course I trust my wife’s judgement,” he snorted. “I just worry too much. You are high risk after all. Speaking of, shouldn’t you be laying down?” Sam rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder and he laughed, hugging her closer and kissing her.”I’m playing, Kitten. I know I couldn’t get you to sit still even if it was doctor ordered.”

“Damn straight. I have a child to keep up with and husband who travels for work. There is no sitting still for me.”

“Still, don’t overdo it, darling. I’d put off this next project if I could but I really can’t.”

“Tom, I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” he said though he didn’t look convinced. “I’d feel better if my mum came and helped you out though.”

“Oh, don’t trouble your mother on my account,” she said, brushing him off. He caught her around the middle and pulled her back against him before she could get away.

“It’s no trouble for her,” he said firmly against her neck. “She loves Kadence and adores you. I’d feel better about leaving if you’d just cooperate.”

“You’re just going across the channel.”

“Samantha, please. For once in your life can you not be defiant? For me?” 

Sam sighed and looked up at him. His pretty eyes were pleading with her and she groaned, “Fine… But I think you’re overreacting.”

“I understand your reluctance to let someone else in during this. I haven’t forgotten your anxiety nor your experience having Kadence. Mum will understand if you’re tired and don’t feel well. I’ve already told her everything.”

“How much is everything, Tom?”

“Everything you told me about your last pregnancy, how awful you felt through all of it. The circumstances of Kadence’s birth. My fears.”

“Fears,” she asked, perplexed as to why this is the first time he’s mentioned it.

“Losing you. Both of you even,” he answered and once again looked as if he might cry.

“Tom, you’re not going to lose me.”

“I’ve done the research. I know how close it was with Kadence. You could have died and I am appalled that your doctors did so little, considering the circumstances.”

“Thomas, I’m not a cripple.”

“I wish you would take your Kidney disease more seriously. You’re far too reckless about it. Someone with both kidneys with what you have has a fifty percent chance of failure. You, my love, only have the one.”

“I know the statistics,” she snapped. “I did the research too. I know what I live with.”

“Kitten,” he said gently, taking her face in his hands. “I’m sorry. It scares me, alright? I just want to make sure you and this little one are safe. Can you just humor me?”

“It scares everyone,” she said coldly, pulling away from him. She left him standing in the kitchen and went straight to their bedroom. She crawled up into their bed and curled up with a heavy sigh. It wasn’t that she was mad at him for caring. She just hated being treated like she was fragile, even if she was. She hated thinking that she had these limits that made her fragile. She didn’t want to be fragile. She ignored him when he came in, even as he joined her on the bed, curling around her from behind. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek.

“I’m a silly man,” he said softly. “But I love you and I need you and I just want what’s best for you and our family.”

“I know,” she replied, even softer. “I hate feeling weak.”

“You’re not weak,” he reassured, hugging her tightly to him. “You’re the strongest person I know. I’m sorry I made you feel otherwise.”

“You didn’t.”

“I think I did.”

“You didn’t. I promise you didn’t,” she said, turning over to look at him. “I never let you finish. What else are you afraid of?”

“Not being a good enough father,” he answered with a sad smile.

“Why would you think that you wouldn’t be?”

“A lot of reasons. Too many, really.”

“Tom, you’re already a great father. I mean, look how much Kadence adores you! She asked you to be her daddy. It’s more than just a fun name to call you. She  _loves_  you, Tom, and you’ve done a wonderful job being everything my ex should have been for her. If you can do this good of a job with a child that isn’t yours, just think how much more natural it’s going to be with one that is. You’ll already have the experience from Kadence on top of your paternal instincts.”

“You honestly believe that?”

“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have let you talk me into this if I didn’t think you were capable,” she said with a smile.

“I’m never home. I can hardly believe Kadence is almost six. I’ve missed so much because of travelling.”

“And she’s seen the world because you do travel. She’s getting experiences that she wouldn’t normally get! Tom, you’ve opened doors for her that I never could and the same goes for this little one. If you’re really so concerned, then get these last two projects done with. Don’t sign onto anything else for awhile and take a few months off. Hell, go back to the theatre, even, like you’ve been talking about. But stop fretting, love. you are going to be a great father. You already are.”

Tom gave her a brilliant smile and pulled her closer for a kiss.

“And here we thought I was the master of inspirational speeches,” he chuckled.

“I learned from the best.”

His hand came to rest on her belly again and she wondered if she would ever tire of him doing that. He didn’t say anything else and she knew he was deep in thought and she chose not to disturb him. Instead she just watched him as he stroked the slight bump and marveled at how lucky she truly was.

“Call your mom tomorrow,” she sighed. “We need to get on making arrangements before you have to take off.”

His eyes shifted to her and she saw relief in them. “Thank you, kitten. I’ll do it right after Kadence’s princess marathon.”

“Marathon?”

“She couldn’t decide between the two movies and thinks she wants a third.”

“Of course she does. And You’re going to give into her, aren’t you?”

“I see no harm in it, just this once. I have the time to spare so I think I can sit through it.”

“You spoil her,” she said with a smile.

“So do you,” he replied with a smirk.

“Thomas, what have I told you about telling the truth.”

“To never stop doing it,” he purred and kissed her long and slow and with promise of more to come.


End file.
